1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photomask, a method of manufacturing the photomask, a method of manufacturing an electronic device using the photomask, and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the line width of pixel transistors has gradually been reduced in manufacture of a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) in the development of a high-resolution display device.